After Math
by choirgeek
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Suze and Jesse after the dance? Story following Suze in the days after Twilight. Will include all of our favorite characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mediator characters or storylines. I will however, own whatever ghosts I decide to throw into the story.**

**AN: This takes place immediately after _Twilight. _Please read and review!**

After Math

Chapter One

CeeCee knows. When I say she knows, I mean she knows everything. It's not like I could, you know, not tell her after what happened at the Winter Formal. With Jesse, I mean.

I couldn't blame CeeCee for coming over to my house the morning after the dance. I mean, if I was in her shoes I totally would have knocked on my friend's door at seven in the morning and demanded an explanation for what had happened the night before. Well, maybe I wouldn't have done the whole knock on the door at seven part, more like eleven or twelve. Hey, I like my sleep. Sue me. I mean, it's not like I'm constantly up until all hours of the night kicking some ghost butt.

So you can't really blame me either for throwing my pillow at CeeCee when she barged into my room after being let in by my stupid step-brother Dopey. To be completely honest, I'm surprised he even let her in. I mean, my friends are definitely not at the top of Dopey's list of likeable people. In fact, they are near the bottom, for the bottom slot has been claimed by none other than yours truly.

"What is going on?" CeeCee demanded as she caught the pillow that I had flung at her. Although flung isn't quite the right word. Oh, I tried to fling it, but in my weakened sleepy state, it more sort of flopped. That's right. It kind of floated through the air and if she hadn't reached out to catch it, the pillow would have hit the floor instead of CeeCee. Hey, you can't really blame me. After the amazing night I had at the dance with Jesse.

So of course, I had to tell her everything that had happened. About me being a mediator, Jesse being a ghost of an incredibly hott male specimen (in my opinion at least although really, it was hard to dispute the fact that he was HOTT!) who had died over 150 years ago and oh, yeah, about everything that had happened to me since moving to Carmel and attending Mission Academy. Really, all my explaining did was fill in a couple of holes. CeeCee already knew about Jesse's past from the article I made her print and that Jesse was the one I loved, the only one I would probably ever love, and that he was a ghost. At least, up until recently. That was where my story telling actually did some good. That was the explanation that CeeCee had so lovingly barged into my room and demanded.

When I finished my story all she could say was, well a lot of things. "You actually met Heather's ghost!!! And you were partially responsible for the school falling down??" I tried to tell her that I had no part in the school, it was all Heather's fault, but CeeCee was on a roll now, and there was no stopping her. She went on to talk about and question me about Tad Beaumont, the RLS Angels, my visit from Maria and Felix Diego, and oh, yeah, Craig who was intent on bringing his brother down. The only part she—surprisingly—didn't question was the part about my going back in time to…save Jesse. If you could call it that. In the end, I saved him, but I didn't always want to keep him from dying so that I could, you know, still…talk to ghost Jesse.

Although, CeeCee never did let me answer the questions she asked. And at the end of her rant all she could say was, "Cool. Now get dressed, you and I have places to be."

I groaned, rolled over and pulled the comforter over my head. "It's eight in the morning Cee, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, yes you are," she grinned and pulled me out of bed. For a regular sized girl, she had incredible strength let me tell you.

She threw me into my bathroom and closed the door before I could escape and put a chair in front of it. "Really CeeCee, if you expect me to go out, which I am not going to by the way, you are going to have to let me out of the bathroom." I jiggled the doorknob to no avail.

CeeCee opened the door to throw some clothes at me. Before she could close it again, I pushed the door wide open. "I am not going to wear this."

She grinned, "Why, what's wrong with it?"

"Um, you've grabbed two shades of blue that clash. No way am I going to wear this." I walked over to my closet and pulled out an outfit that actually matched. It was my favorite pair of jeans because they just fit me so…perfectly I guess would be the right word, and a really cute pale pink sweater set. Just because it was California, does not mean that it is always warm here. Oh, no, it can get pretty chilly here.

When I emerged from the bathroom after getting dressed and brushing my teeth, CeeCee grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs and outside where Adam's car was waiting. "You made Adam wait?"

"Yeah," CeeCee shrugged. "Why not?"

"We were upstairs for over an hour Cee! How could he wait that long without coming and knocking down the door?"

In answer to my question, CeeCee knocked on the driver's side window of Adam's BW Bug. To my surprise, although I don't know why I was surprised, Adam jerked forward and shot up in his seat, hitting his head against the roof of the car.

"Was he sleeping?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

Again, CeeCee shrugged. "He doesn't like getting up early. Don't worry," she said as she walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door, "he's okay to drive; he just needed a little nap."

"Hey Suze," Adam said as I climbed into the back seat. Oh, yeah, I guess I should have explained this sooner. My name is Susannah Simon, commonly called Suze. And yeah, about that mediator thing I mentioned earlier, it's no big deal. It just means that I can see, touch, and oh yeah, talk to the dead spirits who have yet to move on. Like I said, no big deal. Except when you are me and you happen to fall in love with one particular ghost who haunts your new bedroom. That is what happened with Jesse and as it turns out, he kinda loves me too, so it's all good. Last year, I moved from New York to California because my mom got remarried. So we were the ones who had to move because Andy had three sons, whom I affectionately call Sleepy (for that is all he ever seems to do is sleep but his real name is Jake), Dopey (on account of his, well, dopiness, because honestly, Brad is the stupidest person on the face of the earth, and Doc (the only one of the three that I can stand because David is the coolest little kid I have ever known, I mean, he is three grades behind me but is way smarter than me so he kind of helps me with my homework when I need it). This change of location is how I happened to meet the love of my life, Jesse. It sounds corny to say that at seventeen, I have met the love of my life, but I truly have. Jesse is perfect.

So as I said before, it's all good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator series or any of the characters. Those belong to the wonderfully talented Meg Cabot.**

**AN:Please review! I would really appreciate the feedback considering this is the first fan fic I have attempted in two years.**

Chapter Two

After CeeCee and I had climbed into the car—oh, by the way, CeeCee's last name is Webb and Adam's is McTavish. I was so happy that CeeCee and Adam were finally an item. CeeCee had had a major crush on Adam for, like, ever. When I first moved here, Adam went gaga over me, but then again I think he would have gone gaga over any new girl who didn't wear matching sweater sets….wait a minute. I put on a sweater set before leaving the house! Darn California brainwashers! They were getting to me!

Adam looked at the clock and yelled, "What were you two talking about for so long? I thought I only closed my eyes for fifteen minutes!"

CeeCee glanced at me in the rearview mirror, telling me to come up with something. "I was having feminine issues that I needed to discuss with another female."

"What, like guy problems?"

"No, if she meant guy problems, she would have said so, Bozo," CeeCee said and I imagine she must have rolled her eyes before playfully punching him in the arm.

"So when you say feminine issues you mean…"

"Yeah," I answered letting his mind run where it may. It's Adam; I don't want to know how far his mind is in the gutter.

Turing red, Adam finally started the car and backed out of my driveway.

"So where are we going?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Because really, if they were going to wake me up at seven in the morning, they should at least provide me with some worthwhile entertainment.

"Coffee Clutch," CeeCee replied. I didn't have to see her face to know that she was trying hard not to laugh and barely succeeding.

The rest of the ride was passed in silence for Adam didn't want to ask anymore questions and CeeCee and I both felt that if we opened our mouths, well we would laugh and make Adam even more uncomfortable.

When we arrived at the Coffee Clutch, Adam and CeeCee started to look around, as if we were meeting someone. I didn't have to look around, because, well, my eyes naturally gravitated towards someone. And damn, he looked good. Jesse was sitting at a table in the corner sipping a cup of coffee. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was really, really enjoying the coffee. That's what I love about Jesse, the fact that he isn't a ghost anymore means he can actually taste things now. And ever since he had gotten his life back, every taste was sensational to him. It was really cute to watch him sip his coffee like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. And believe me, Coffee Clutch wasn't that good. I wasn't even a coffee fan, but I had accidentally taken a sip of CeeCee's once and let me tell you, it was pretty darn awful. But I guess the reason everyone here loves it so much is because they haven't had a New York cup of coffee. Gina made me have one every once and a while when I lived there, and even though I hated it, it was I _way_ better than Coffee Clutch.

I stood there staring at Jesse until Adam spotted the person we were supposed to be meeting. Imagine my surprise, delight, and excitement when that person turned out to be Jesse. CeeCee and Adam slid into the other side of the booth as I sat next to Jesse. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I silently wished Jesse would be more openly affectionate, but, well, when he was alive it wasn't socially acceptable to kiss another girl in public. And even though I have repeatedly told him the past few days that it is okay now, he still won't do much.

But I guess I shouldn't be complaining. After all, I had Jesse by my side and that's all that really matters.

"Why didn't anyone tell me who we were meeting?" I fake glared at CeeCee and Adam.

"Adam asked me to come here in the morning, I didn't know it would be a surprise for you," Jesse said, looking at me with those liquid black eyes of his that made me melt every time.

We placed our orders and just as soon as my hot chocolate was placed in front of me, the door opened and in walked the two people I didn't feel like dealing with right now. Paul Slater and Kelly Prescott. I know things between me and Paul are supposed to be cool now, but really, I still didn't like him and I _definitely_ didn't want him to ruin this surprisingly enjoyable morning. Well, at least enjoyable except for the early hour.

So anyway, Paul walked in with his arm around Kelly's shoulder and Kelly was hugging his waist, looking around with a face that said "Eat your heart out girls because he's all mine."

Please. Like he really cared one iota about her.

Seeing who walked in, Jesse put his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled closer to him and smiled. Even though there was nothing going on between me and Paul and never ever would be, it was still cool to see Jesse get all possessive of me when he was around. I knew Jesse trusted me. It was Paul who was the conniving one.

Kelly's gaze finally made it to our table. I took a sip of my hot chocolate as I casually looked out of the corner of my eye at her. She, however, wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were on Jesse. She still couldn't believe that a guy like Jesse would ever look twice at a girl like me. It was my turn to give the "Eat your heart out" look, but I didn't. Because I knew that Jesse would always be mine. Kelly's new look, one that said she clearly wanted to devour Jesse, would have made me nervous. Except for the fact that I knew one important detail Kelly didn't. Jesse was my one true love, and we would be together forever. Just like that psychic back in New York, Madame Zara, had said.

Paul noticed Kelly's gaze, led her over to a table, and gave her the seat where she couldn't see Jesse. Smart man, even if I hated him, there was no denying the fact that he was smart.

I turned back to look at CeeCee. She smiled at me, having noticed every look that was exchanged. We both then turned to the boys and listened to their fascinating discussion, or rather debate, about what made a perfect day at the beach. Adam argued that good waves and lots of sun were all you needed. Jesse, being the future medical student that he is, stated too much sun was bad for you and that he would rather have it slightly overcast and lay down on a towel with a good book. The boys continued debating back and forth.

I took another sip of my hot chocolate and looked at CeeCee. She just rolled her eyes and finished the last of her coffee.

A half hour later, we split up, with plans to meet at Jesse's apartment later to watch a movie. This time however, I was lucky enough to get to ride with Jesse. On the walk out to his car, I couldn't help but notice and smile at the glare I received from Kelly.

Once we reached his car, or rather the car he was still borrowing from Father Dominic, Jesse did something very surprising, he kissed me on the lips before opening my car door for me.

Paul didn't think of one thing when he chose Kelly's seat. It was facing the window. And she totally saw the kiss.

**AN: I know I got the first two chapters up today, but it may take me longer to get more up, please keep reading, Chapter Three should be up in a day or two. And oh yeah, please please please review!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, as we all should know by now. I will own a few characters in the next few chapters though...**

**AN: Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I greatly appreciated. In fact, it's what made me write this chapter when I woke up. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

When I arrived at Jesse's apartment on the third floor, I couldn't help but smile. It was so cool to be able to hang out with Jesse in a place that wasn't my room. Then, all of a sudden, my stomach growled and I realized that I hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

Jesse smiled and asked, "Would you like some breakfast Susannah?"

I nodded and sat on the couch. On the end table were a couple of magazines like Cosmo and Vogue that Jesse kept here for when I came over. I found that really sweet. I picked up on of the magazines and flipped through it, but wasn't really seeing it. That's because I was watching Jesse. The couch was positioned so that I could see into the kitchen and I was watching him as he lovingly made me eggs and toast.

A few minutes later, Jesse came out with a plate of delicious looking food and a glass of orange juice. Smiling, he asked, "Would you like to eat outside?"

"Sure," I smiled back. I loved the patio with its gorgeous view of the ocean. Even though we weren't right on the ocean, you could still see it in all of its glory.

Somehow, I have no idea how, Jesse managed to open the sliding glass door while balancing my breakfast in his hands. Being the gentleman that he is, Jesse allowed me to walk out first. Then, but some unexplained skill, he managed to close the door and not drop my breakfast. He really was incredible.

Then, for fifteen glorious minutes, Jesse and I sat there, talking and enjoying the view while I was eating my delicious breakfast. I had no idea that Jesse could cook this well. If I tried to cook anything, well it wouldn't turn out anywhere close to half as good as what Jesse had made me.

After those fifteen minutes passed though, something happened that doesn't happen very often in California. It started to rain. Hard. And the wind was blowing. Hard.

I dashed inside with my glass while Jesse grabbed the plate. I know what you're thinking, I left the big item for him. It was actually the other way around, Jesse grabbed the plate first and I was left with the glass.

After we had brought the dishes to the sink, Jesse and I went to the sliding glass doors to watch the storm. I hope CeeCee and Adam aren't driving in this….

Then something incredible happened that caused Jesse to go "_Nombre de Dios_." The table we had been sitting at had an umbrella that went with it. That umbrella was catching all of the wind and the table was actually moving.

Jesse ran outside to try and fix things and I followed him. While he was trying to take the umbrella down, I started tipping over the chairs. Then I stared to shriek. Not out of delight and not out of terror, just…shriek.

Jesse looked over at me and yelled, "I can handle this Susannah." Aww, that's sweet, he's concerned for me. What was rain but water falling from the sky? Granted it was coming in sideways from the wind and it was raining really hard, but it was still just water.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back. For a moment I thought Jesse was going to walk over and make me go inside. But fate had another plan. Just at that moment, a large gust of wind came and the table lifted in the air about two inches! Jesse hurriedly went back to the more important task, getting that umbrella down. When I finished laying all the chairs on their side, Jesse had finished with the umbrella and was now trying to lay the table on its side. I grabbed the other end and helped him. When we finished, Jesse pushed me inside.

"What were you thinking Susannah? I had things under control!"

Then for no reason, I started laughing hysterically. Jesse looked at me as if I was crazy. "What's wrong Susannah?"

"Nothing," I managed to gasp between laughing fits.

"Why are you laughing?"

I couldn't answer. I was too busy trying to get my laughing fits under control. Finally, I composed myself and was able to answer, "I have no idea what just happened."

Jesse shook his head and drops of water flew from his black hair. "Let's get you some dry clothes."

I followed Jesse into the bedroom, his for once, not mine. I watched as he went to the drawers and pulled out his red flannel pajama pants and a clean black T-shirt. It was so weird to think of Jesse wearing flannel. Or anything other than the outfit he had worn for the past 150 years.

He handed me the clothes and I went into the bathroom. I changed quickly, hoping if I came out almost right away, I might be able to see Jesse with his shirt off. Alas, my luck was not so good. Jesse stood there in his wet clothes waiting to use the bathroom. Damn. "What should I do with these?" I asked, holding up my wet clothes.

Jesse walked over and took the clothes from me as he entered the bathroom. "I'll hang them over the edge of the tub to dry." And just like that, he closed the door and left me in the bedroom.

Sighing, I walked back to the couch and picked up a magazine. When Jesse emerged, he came over and sat next to me. I closed the magazine and looked at him. "Jesse?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?" His silence was supposed to be taken as a yes. "Why did you wait around? I mean, why didn't you move on in those 150 years?"

He smiled at me, "Another time _querida._" And just like that he was kissing me. I kissed him back and ran my fingers through his wet hair. He deepened the kiss and I reciprocated, loving the taste of him, loving the feel of his arms around me, loving the way his hands traveled my body. I ran my hands up and down his chest, loving the way his muscles felt even through his shirt. His hand started to creep under the oversized shirt I was wearing. Finally!! Finally!! I might get to second base with Jesse!

Just as my dream was about to be realized, we were interrupted by someone yelling, "Hey!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the yet to be named spectral visitor.**

**AN: Hope you like this chapter! I'll try to get another one up as soon as I can!**

Chapter Four

_Damn_. I thought as I pulled away from Jesse. His hand slipped out from underneath my shirt after doing, well, nothing. Turning, I saw a girl around my age standing in front of us. And she was glowing. Great, another ghost.

"Hello," Jesse said politely. Our mediating styles were _way_ different because at the same time I said, "What do you want?"

"It's my journal," was all the girl would say. She had long, flowing auburn hair and chocolate colored eyes. She was actually very pretty, even in the pajamas she was wearing.

"Your journal?" Jesse asked politely. I let him take over this one since I wasn't too fond of the girl right now. I mean, put yourself in my shoes, would you like the girl who just interrupted a make out session with your very hott boyfriend?

"Yes, someone stole it."

"You're sure they stole it?" I piped in. Okay, maybe I couldn't let Jesse take over after all. But hey, I'd been doing this for a very long time now. Jesse just became a mediator recently.

"Of course I'm sure!" she snapped.

"Tell us about it," Jesse said gently after shooting me a look. Hey, I've dealt with some pretty whacked out ghosts who don't always see things the way they are. Like when I was thirteen, there was this one guy who came to me asking me to tell his girlfriend that he loved her. Then it turned out that they never went out, it was all in his head. Talk about screwed up. So you can't blame me for asking if it was really stolen.

Ghost chick folded her arms and said, "I was at my cousin's house for a sleepover, cuz my cousin and I are friends too. Or at least I thought she was my friend. Anyway, during the middle of the night, before we had gone to sleep of course, she takes my journal while I'm talking to this other girl, who happened to be one of her friends. I see this and am all, 'Hey, give me my journal back!'"

"But she doesn't," I stated. It sounded like a familiar song and dance to another ghost I had mediated.

"Right, so she starts running away with it and like, runs out of the house. So I chase after her and then…"

With a quick look Jesse silenced me and said, "Then something horrible happened?"

"Yeah," she said, wiping away tears that had started to fall down her cheeks. "Then I got hit by a car. And she still has my journal."

Then I asked what I thought was an important question, "What is it that is so special about this journal?"

Although, I was the only one who found it important or tactful. Jesse looked at me like I was the most insensitive creature ever. And ghost chick, well, she got really pissed. I mean _really_ pissed.

An angry whirlwind started in Jesse's living room. Papers and magazines flew everywhere.

"God!" she shrieked. "Of course there is something special about the journal! It has all of my private, personal thoughts and feelings written in it!"

"I meant, is there anything specific in there that you want damage control on!" I yelled as I put a firm hold on the coffee table. I mean, who knew how strong she was going to make those winds.

"Oh," she calmed down instantly. Actually, there is…"

But of course, with my excellent luck, the doorbell rang at that exact moment. Frustrated, ghost chick disappeared. Jesse scrambled to put things back in order as I slowly made my way to the door. Taking a quick peek out the window, I saw that the winds had died down and it was a mere drizzle.

I heard a faint, "What do you think is taking so long?" through the door followed by a sort of _thump_. "Ow! Cee! Why'd you hit me?"

"Brain out of the gutter McTavish!"

I grinned as I opened the door, "Hey guys! Did you bring the movie?"

Adam's mouth dropped open and CeeCee's eyes went wide. I frowned slightly and then realized what they were so amazed about. My new ensemble. "It's not what you think…"

"I certainly hope not," was all CeeCee would say.

"We were on the patio when it started to rain and then the winds picked up and we had to go lay everything on its side so that it wouldn't blow away and my clothes were soaked so I had to borrow some of Jesse's."

Adam still stood there with his mouth open. CeeCee closed his mouth and laughed, "Suze, you talked so fast I couldn't understand everything you said, but I think I got the gist of it."

"I didn't," Adam grumbled.

"Of course you didn't. Girl is a very hard language to understand," I said with mock seriousness.

I felt Jesse come up behind me. "Please, come in."

And just like that, we all filled into Jesse's living room to watch a movie. Jesse left for a few minutes to make the popcorn while I set everything up. Jesse may now a lot more than me, but _I _am the one who knows how to get the TV to the DVD setting. I know, not much, but at least it is something. I looked at the DVD case and slowly turned to face CeeCee and Adam.

"Hi!" Adam said cheerfully.

It was CeeCee who had the mischievous look on her face.

"You brought _Casper_?" I asked her.

She grinned, "It seemed fitting."

"What seemed fitting?" Adam asked.

"I told Simon that I had a dream about a ghost and she laughed at me, so I figured why not watch _Casper_." I, of course, knew that CeeCee had a different reason for bringing this particular movie.

Friendly male ghost meets young female. They become good friends…sounds kind of familiar, doesn't it?

Apparently having missed the whole exchange, Jesse walked back in and asked, "What are we watching?"

CeeCee eagerly replied, "_Casper the Friendly Ghost_."

Jesse looked at me strangely. So of course, I had to follow him into the kitchen on the pretense of bringing everyone a soda while Jesse grabbed the popcorn. "Does she know?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"How much?" Jesse asked mildly.

"Everything…"

Jesse turned and looked at me. I sighed as I prepared for one of his lovely interrogations.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for ghost chick. Everyone else belongs to Meg Cabot.**

**AN: I'm sorry it took me a while to write this chapter. I had about five different ideas come to me at once and I had to think about how to work them into the story (which most of them still aren't, so keep reading). Then I sat down to write and stared at my computer for about two hours. Seriously, I had to figure out how I wanted the interrogation to go. I don't know if I like it...let me know what you think!**

Chapter Five

So there I was, waiting for Jesse to start his interrogation. Only, instead of starting in on me, Jesse turned and headed back to where CeeCee and Adam were waiting.

"Wait, what?"

Jesse turned back to me, "Not now Susannah, I have guests."

Oh, great. So now I was going to be uncomfortable for the whole time that CeeCee and Adam were here and after they leave, I will get interrogated. Great.

So I walked back in too and handed everyone their drinks. "Thanks," Adam said. "Now let's get this party started!"

I sat down between CeeCee and Jesse and started the movie. It was no joke trying to fit four people on one couch, but somehow we managed. It was hard to sit next to Jesse, knowing what was coming later. I glanced over at Jesse, trying to see how he felt. Jesse however, was thoroughly engrossed in watching _Casper_. How unfair is that?

When the movie ended, Adam felt like sticking around to talk, or whatever, but CeeCee, ever observant as she is, decided it was time for them to leave.

As soon as the door closed, I took a deep breath. Here goes…

Jesse turned to me, "Why didn't you tell me, Susannah?"

"I was going to!" I said in self-defense.

"Were you? We agreed not to keep secrets from one another." he folded his arms across that muscular chest of his.

"Of course!" I couldn't believe what he was saying. "I wasn't trying to keep a secret. I promise."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"It never came up…" I said sheepishly. Wow Suze, amazing comeback.

"Oh, yes. Of course, because I am going to suddenly decide to ask if you have told anyone about the fact that I was a ghost. How dumb of me to forget to ask!" he practically yelled with an angry, but hurt look on his face. Why are things always my fault? What I wouldn't give to have him call me _querida_ again.

"It's not like that!" I protested.

"Then tell me what it's like Susannah," Jesse said. Then, he stood there waiting for me to reply.

My head was reeling, trying to come up with a passable reason. Aha! "I couldn't talk about it outside during breakfast because someone could have heard." A legitimate reason, if not the real one.

"And when we were in the car?" I raised his eyebrow with the scar in it.

That one was easy. "Well duh, I'm not going to tell you while you are driving."

"Last night at the dance?"

"She didn't know then." Man, was I getting good. Maybe I should go into a career like a lawyer or something, no wait, I would be the one asking the questions, not answering them so never mind…

"So you weren't going to tell me before they came?"

"Hey, right before they came was not my fault. Ghost chick came and interrupted us."

"I highly doubt that the young lady would like being called 'ghost chick' Susannah. You really should have asked her name."

"You had the chance too you know!" After all, Jesse was a mediator now. It wasn't all my responsibility anymore.

He decided not to answer and said, "Then how about when the storm hit." He thought he had me there, but I could do him one better.

"After we changed, you started kissing me. What was I supposed to do, when you kiss me all I can think about is the kiss and you, not what I told other people." Ha! Take that!

"We were talking before I kissed you Susannah."

Damn. What was it that we had said…

"_Jesse?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can I ask you a question?" His silence was supposed to be taken as a yes. "Why did you wait around? I mean, why didn't you move on in those 150 years?"_

_He smiled at me, "Another time _querida_." And just like that he was kissing me._

I could totally handle this. "What I asked was a pre-question to telling you about CeeCee. Because you see she was wondering why you had waited around."

I saw the muscles in his shoulders release the tension he had built up. Finally, I was getting somewhere. Wow, was I really winning the argument? Not that I want to argue with Jesse of course, but if I do, I want to win.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" he wanted to know.

"I don't know. You were getting mad and I panicked…" I looked at him with puppy eyes and kind of pouted a little.

"I didn't mean to get mad _querida_," he said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, I just want us to be open and honest with each other. That's all."

"I know, and I love you too Jesse." I smiled slightly as I buried my face in his chest. All was right with the world.

At least, until ghost chick came back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for the newly named ghost chick.**

**AN: Thank you again to everyone who reviewed! It makes me feel like I am doing something right. And to pisceangirlpower, thank you for the inspiration for ghost chick's name. This may be my last update for a while, I have a very busy week ahead of me with work but I will try to at least get one more chapter up before next weekend. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

That's right, just as Jesse and I were making up, ghost chick came back. I noticed her before Jesse and said a polite, "Hello."

"Hey, _now_ will you help me?" she said as Jesse turned to look at her.

"Of course we will. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name earlier," I took charge; wanting Jesse to see that I could still be a responsible mediator. Just because I had him to help me doesn't mean that I would sit back and watch things happen.

"Sharon Prescott."

"Prescott!" I squeaked. Not good. Not good. Not good.

"Yeah, so," she said looking bored.

"So when you say you were at your cousin's house, you were at Kelly Prescott's house."

"Yes."

"And when your cousin took your journal, it was Kelly Prescott who took it."

"Yeah…" Sharon started to look uncomfortable.

Not good. How was I going to tell Kelly that her dead cousin wanted me to take back her journal. Yeah, that's going to fly over well. "Not good."

"Susannah, now is not the time to be rude or self-centered," Jesse scolded. "My name is Jes— "

"I know who you both are," Sharon said.

"You do?" Jesse and I asked in almost perfect unison.

"Yeah, you see that's why it is so important for me to get that journal back…" she sank onto the couch and took a deep breath. "See, like, I know what a mediator is and I like, know what a shifter is. You're probably like 'How does she know this, is she like, one of us.'" I had indeed been asking my self that but without so many 'likes'.

"I'm what's called a sensor. I've never met another one, but we just like, _know_ things. Things that normal people would like never dream of. So you see, I can tell when someone is a mediator or a shifter or when there is a ghost near. I can't see ghosts, but I feel them. Not in like a 'I can touch you' kind of way, more like I feel their presence. And I just know things like what their names are and where and how they died, even though I can't see them."

To say that my mouth dropped open would be a lie. My mouth dropped open, my eyes got wide, and I too had to sit. So I plopped myself on the floor. Jesse looked down at me, concerned, but seeing that I was only shocked, he turned back to Sharon. "And the journal?"

"I wrote everything down in it," she sobbed.

"Well, maybe Kelly will think it's a story you wrote, you know about sensing ghosts," I offered once I could move my jaw again.

"But I wrote about you Suze." How she knew to call me Suze I will never know.

"Wait, how…?" I couldn't even finish my question. I didn't know how to put it into words.

"I was at the party, back around when you first arrived here from New York."

Right, the pool party where I had been the only one to wear a swimsuit to. The one where I danced with Tad Beaumont. That party. "Uh huh," I managed to say.

"And I saw you and I just, like knew things about you. Like, I knew your name, I knew you were from New York, I knew you were a mediator. Stuff like that."

Stuff like that. Well, what stuff like that? I wanted to yell. But I didn't. I just sat there, staring at Sharon, wondering how much more she knew.

It was Jesse who asked the next intelligent question, "Are you still able to sense things now?"

I sat there and wondered how Kelly could be so calm when her cousin died. I assumed it was last night because at the dance she was talking to Debbie Mancuso about a sleepover they were going to have with someone else Kelly knew. Yet there Kelly was this morning, all composed as if nothing had happened. Maybe she doesn't know…

"Yes," Sharon said in response to Jesse's question. She turned to me, as if she was sensing something, "Kelly knows by the way. She just has a different coping mechanism than others."

"Wow," was all I managed to say. Shaking my head, I asked, "What is Kelly's coping mechanism?"

Sharon looked slightly uncomfortable, "Well, you see, when things are going bad in her life, she kinda does things that she shouldn't…"

"Unlawful things or inappropriate things?" I asked. Jesse was staring down at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Inappropriate…" Sharon blushed.

"Does this have anything to do with…" I glanced back up at Jesse, not wanting to say a certain someone's name right now.

"Yes, it does." It kind of creeped me out that Sharon could almost read my mind. I mean, I knew she just picked up on an image of Paul in my head, but it was still creepy.

"How inappropriate are we talking?"

"Um, last night before she came home they kinda…hooked up."

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wait, are you talking about Slater?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah," I said weakly, getting to my feet. I figured if Jesse was going to blow up, I wanted to be standing instead of sitting. Because then he wouldn't have a great of a height advantage over me. I knew when Paul came up, he was going to yell, just because he hated Paul, not because of me. Never me.

Jesse clenched his jaw and surprisingly said nothing.

"So how do we get this journal back?" I asked Sharon.

"Well, you might want to start by being invited to her party tomorrow night…"

I laughed, no way was Kelly Prescott going to invite me to her party and I told Sharon as much.

"Well, maybe you won't but I know someone she might invite…" her gazed drifted over to where Jesse had begun pacing.

It took him a minute to realize that we were both staring at him. "Me?" he asked, confused.

"Yes. She'd ask you."

"No, she'd ask Susannah before she would ask me."

"I wouldn't be too sure," I told him.

Jesse sighed. "How are we going to work this out?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Mediator characters. **

**AN: So here's the next chapter. I may not get another one up for a while because of work (I know I said that last chapter, but this time I really mean it. Plus I have hit a block. I know what I want to do, but not how to get there). I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!**

Chapter Seven

A few hours later, we had the whole plan worked out. Sharon disappeared for a while to find out where Kelly was. She came back and said that Kelly was at the mall with none other than Paul Slater.

So there I was, in the center of the mall with Jesse, trying to figure out how I was going to execute my part of the plan. I refused to let Jesse approach Kelly, not because I thought she would steal him from me—although I knew she would try—but because I felt I had a better chance of getting us both invited to the party.

Finally I found Paul and Kelly. They were walking out of the music store. Paul's eyes found me. I am ashamed to admit that I enlisted Dopey's help. Although, he has no idea he was helping. All I did was go home and mention that Kelly was at the mall and that I thought Debbie might be with her. I figured with Dopey and Debbie being in this on again off again thing, he might want to see her. So Dopey sauntered up to Kelly and started asking about Debbie. As this happened, Jesse walked away, knowing it would be better for him to just slip into the bookstore.

Paul turned away from their conversation and spotted me near the fountain. He smirked and made his way over. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," I said as I pretended to be looking for a coin to throw in the fountain.

He pulled out a coin and handed it to me. "Thanks," I said.

As I went to grab it, Paul's hand closed around the penny. "I'll give this to you on one condition. You have to tell me what you and Jesse are up to." I agreed and started to reach for the penny. He pulled his hand back, "The truth, you aren't a good liar Suze."

"Fine," I grumbled as I took the penny and threw it in the fountain thinking, _I want to live happily ever after with Jesse_. Lame, I know, because Jesse and I already were living happily ever after, but give me a break. My mind was obviously elsewhere.

I turned back to Paul, "It's not a matter of what I am up to, it's what I want."

"Oh, really," Paul said leaning up against the nearest pillar. "And what would that be?"

"An invite to Kelly's party."

"Well, you see there's a problem with that," he smirked, "I can't bring you because my date is the hostess and that wouldn't go over well at all."

"I don't want to go as your date!" I almost shrieked. "Just figure out a way for us to get on that list."

"Us?" he raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. Boys are so naïve. "You really think I'm going to go to a party without my boyfriend?"

"Oh, right that," Paul said in a way that made me think he knew what I wanted all along. "Well, I don't know what I'll be able to do…"

I glared at him, "This is your area of expertise Paul, I know you'll think of something." And with that I walked away from him and into the book store.

I found Jesse right away, he was standing by the window, looking at one of the books on a rack. "Hey," I said.

"Oh, you're done already?"

"Give it up," I smiled, "you were spying on me."

"Why would I do that Susannah?"

"Because it's Paul."

He shook his head, "I wasn't spying on you."

I plucked the book out of his hands, "Then why are you looking at _Clifford_?"

"Oh," he said, realizing for the first time what book he had grabbed. "I wanted to read about a red dog, is that a crime?"

I rolled my eyes in a playful manner and dragged him over to the Classics section. "Here, this is more your cup of tea," I said before heading over to the magazine rack.

Ten minutes later, Jesse walked away from the check out counter with four new books. Once we were out into the courtyard again, Jesse said, "I really wasn't spying on you Susannah."

"I know," I smiled as I slipped my arm into the crook of his elbow. "You were just watching out for me." I stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. It is so unfair that he is that much taller than me…

"I just don't trust him," Jesse said simply.

"I know," I said again.

Jesse turned and smiled at me, "I love you _querida_." And just like that he was kissing me. In public. Finally, we were making steps in our relationship. I'll turn him into a modern man yet.

Jesse dropped me off at home and I walked into the house to find Dopey home already and watching a baseball game with Sleepy and Doc. In way of a greeting I got, "No way was that a strike!! They should like put a robot back there or something, cuz then we wouldn't have stupid umpires behind the plate who make bad calls!"

"Actually," Doc stated in his manner of fact way, "what you are suggesting Brad is highly unrealistic. Should a pitcher throw a wild pitch, the ball could hit the robot and permanently damage it. Or, if a player slides in to home plate, the robot may not be able to get out of the way in time. Besides, part of all the appeal of sports is not knowing what is going to happen. By having a robot behind the plate, you are suggesting a complete change in the allure of baseball itself."

Silence filled the air. Finally, Dopey said, "No one asked you David. Go back to your room and study or something."

"Very mature Do—I mean Brad."

The three boys turned and looked at me. "When did you get home?" Sleepy asked.

"Just now, and shouldn't you be studying for finals?"

He shrugged and turned back to the game, "I'm taking a break."

David rolled his eyes and followed me up the stairs.

A while later, the phone rang and Dopey called up the stairs, "Suze. Phone." Wow, was he incapable of making a complete sentence that doesn't involve sports?

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Party starts at seven."

"Paul? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Look," he said, "do you want to go or not?"

"Yes, I want to go."

"Then be there at seven." And he hung up on me. Some people just have no tact.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Mediator characters.**

**AN: I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I disappeared into the hole known as Harry Potter mania week and then got stuck halfway through the chapter. Anyway, here it is, hope you like it, and there is more to come as soon as I finish deciding what their plan is!**

Chapter Eight

I called Jesse to let him know what time the party was at and then sat down on my bed. How could I have let myself get into this? The plan would never work! I groaned in frustration and lay down on my bed. We would find a way to make it work, but at what cost?

I reached for my phone again and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other end.

"Hey Cee, it's me."

"Hey Suze, what's wrong?"

And so I launched into the story of Sharon.

"Wow," was all CeeCee could say when I had finished. "Um, I wish I could help you but I can't. I have no idea how you are going to pull that off. Good luck."

"Pull what off?" said a voice in the background.

"Is that Adam?" I asked.

"Yeah," CeeCee admitted.

"I'll let you go then, thanks for being my sounding board."

"Anytime," she said. What was even cooler was the fact that I knew she meant it.

At 6:15 that night, I got in my car and drove over to Jesse's. Since he had to return Father Dom's car earlier that day, it only made sense that I would pick him up. When I got to the door of Jesse's apartment, he opened it before I had a chance to knock.

"You look beautiful _querida_," he breathed.

I smiled, glad that I had decided to wear my green off the shoulder sweater that matched my eyes with khaki cargo pants. It sounds like a weird combination, I know, but it totally worked. Plus I was wearing my totally comfortable and totally fashionable sneakers. To put it in a few words, I looked good.

"You don't look half bad yourself," I grinned. It was true, Jesse was wearing a black T-shirt, jeans, and a jean jacket. He looked good enough to eat.

He smiled back and leaned down to kiss me. Lacing my fingers with his, I led him back to the car. Being the gentleman that he is, he offered to drive. I told him no because technically he didn't have a driver's license yet. Plus he didn't know where Kelly's house was, I did.

I felt a knot growing in my stomach as I drove to Kelly's house. Sighing, I parked on her long, winding driveway and made my way with Jesse to her front door.

She had hired some beefy looking guy to check the invite list. "Names?" he grunted.

"Suze Simon and Jesse de Silva," I said in my most authoritative voice. I was here on a mission, not to party. As much as I would loved to have danced with Jesse again, I just couldn't now.

Beefy man nodded curtly and we walked past. I heard the kid behind us insisting that he had been invited even though his name was not on the list. Poor guy.

"You ready?" Jesse asked me.

I nodded even though I didn't want too. I would never forgive myself for agreeing to this plan. I was stupid. The plan was stupid. Kelly was stupid. She hadn't done anything yet, but I was willing to bet that she would do something stupid before the night was over. I mean, it's Kelly, how could she not?

My stomach quivered as I watched Jesse walk away from me and over to the refreshment table where Kelly was standing. I turned away from them, unable to watch. I trusted Jesse, but still, Kelly was dangerous around guys. The idea was that Jesse would keep Kelly busy so that I could get the journal out of her bedroom.

But of course, I couldn't head straight up to Kelly's bedroom. That would be awkward. So I had to mingle and talk to people that I really had no interest in talking to. As I was finishing up a conversation with one the bimbos in my math class, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Paul standing behind me. "What do you want?"

"Come on, don't be short with me Simon. I got you invited to the party. And your boyfriend, where is he by the way?" he asked with that evil grin of his.

"I don't see how that is any of your business Paul."

"Well, it becomes my business when he is chatting up my girlfriend."

I looked in the direction Paul was facing. Sure enough, Jesse was standing next to Kelly. However, the part that Paul had neglected to mention was that Jesse looked uncomfortable. I turned back to Paul and shrugged my shoulders, "He can talk to anyone he wants to, I'm not worried. I know that he is devoted to me." I gave Paul my smuggest look and was about to walk away when he said something to me.

"What makes you so sure that Jesse is devoted to you? It looks like he is getting pretty cozy with Kelly."

I glanced back at Jesse. Kelly was standing there with her hand on his chest, tilting her head flirtatiously. Her back was to me and I could see Jesse giving me a sort of panicked look over her head. "Yes, your girlfriend does seem to have the propensity of throwing herself at the first guy who walks by. Maybe you should put a leash on her, then she truly would be yours."

"But where does that leave Jesse?"

"Oh, you mean the fact that my boyfriend is looking at me instead of the girl who is trying to plaster herself to him, gee, I don't know how to take that."

Paul gave me a dangerous look, "You shouldn't be so cocky Suze. We may be friends," he paused as I snorted, "but that doesn't mean I won't stop you when I know you are in over your head. There is a reason that you wanted to be here tonight and I'm not leaving your side until I find out why. That means Kelly will plaster herself to Jesse all she likes. Because I'm not losing sight of you for a minute."

I glared at Paul, turned on my heel, and walked away from him. I made my way to Jesse, who had managed to stop Kelly from touching him, and gently grabbed his arm. "I thought you were going to be getting me a drink," I said sweetly. "What's taking so long?"

Jesse frowned slightly as he saw Paul standing behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly spat at me.

I gave her an incredulous look and said, "You seriously thought Jesse would have come here without me?"

Kelly returned my look with a venomous one before grabbing Paul and making out with him. She obviously wanted to make it a competition of whose boyfriend was more devoted.

I would have snuck away then and there to complete my part of the plan if Paul hadn't been watching me. It was the most awkward moment of my life. I mean, who wants a guy to stare at them while he is making out with his girlfriend? Talk about creepy.

So all that was left was to find a way to ditch Paul.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Mediator characters. I own a select few characters that I have created but that's all.**

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I have the plan all worked out in my head, now all I have to do is figure out how to get it to sound cool on paper. I'll update as soon as it comes out to my satisfaction. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

There I was, watching Kelly and Paul in disgust. She was trying to make me jealous. As if I would ever be jealous of her and Paul! She wanted me to be jealous of the fact that her boyfriend wasn't ashamed of major PDA moments. Right.

Sure, I wish Jesse would show me more affection in public, but make out at a party in full view of everyone? No. Make it completely obvious that the make out session involved tongue? No. I wanted Jesse to love me like we would be together for the rest of our lives, not like it was a catalyst to getting into my pants.

Anyway, I shook my head at Kelly and Paul and tried to walk away with Jesse. A hand grabbed my arm and I spun around to find myself looking up into Paul's face.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said in that slimy voice of his.

"To dance with my boyfriend," I said jerking my arm out of his grasp. "Got a problem with that?"

I could feel Jesse's anger starting to build. I reached behind me and put a comforting hand on his shoulder without looking away from Paul's face. I was surprised by how tense Jesse felt beneath my hand. I mean, I knew he had muscles, but this couldn't all be muscle, it was the soon to be losing battle of self restraint on those muscles.

Kelly threw her arms around Paul's neck, glaring at me. As if I had anything to do with her boyfriend coming to me!

Finally, Paul replied through clenched teeth, "No."

I now had no choice but to move out onto the dance floor with Jesse and move to the beat. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Paul dancing with Kelly, never once taking his eyes off me. Creepy in the highest degree.

"I hate him," Jesse muttered, eyes burning.

"I know you do."

"I really hate him, _querida_."

"Leave it be Jesse."

"Who does he think he is, grabbing you like that?"

"There's nothing you can do about it Jesse."

Jesse's hands clenched and the veins in his neck stood out, "I can smash his face."

"Don't Jesse."

"Why won't he stop staring at you?"

"He knows we're up to something and he wants to know what it is."

Jesse turned back and looked at me, "So he thinks watching you will tell him what we are up to?"

"Well it will, won't it?" I gave him a weak smile.

He sighed, "What are we going to do _querida_?"

I shrugged, "I'll figure out something." Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. And I know what a ton of bricks feels like, an angry ghost once dropped some on me. It hurt just like this thought hurt my brain at the sudden impact of it.

Jesse looked at me with an odd twinkle in his eye, "What is it Susannah?"

"Can you think of a way for Paul to think I am still on the dance floor or at least outside without him knowing the difference?"

He shook his head. The gears in my head were turning. My eyes scanned the people near me until I found someone. She was a girl about my height with hair like mine. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" she asked, somewhat impatiently.

"I have a favor to ask."

"I don't do favors," she sneered.

"Ah, yes, but my favor comes with a Hamilton," I said as I pulled a twenty out of my purse.

"Fine, what is it?" she snapped, folding her arms.

"For a few minutes, I need to borrow your jean jacket while you borrow my sweater. You stay at the table over there and talk to my boyfriend while I go run an errand."

"What are you on house arrest or something?" she rolled her perfectly charcoal rimmed eyes.

"Something like that."

"How long is this going to take?"

"No more than a half hour."

"Fine," she said trying to snatch the twenty out of my hand. I pulled it back and handed it to Jesse.

"He will give it to you when I return. Now your jacket if you please."

We positioned ourselves so that Paul couldn't see the exchange take place. Before leaving, I turned to Jesse, "Don't let him come near the table. Any closer than twenty feet and he'll know."

Jesse nodded and I was on my way. _Here goes_ I thought. It was time for me to execute my part of the plan. As clandestinely as possible, I made my way through the crowd into the house while trying to stay out of Paul's line of vision.

Once I was safely inside the house, I climbed one flight of stairs and ventured a look out the window. Jesse was sitting with mystery girl at a table. They seemed to be having an animated discussion, I would have to ask Jesse about that later. Standing some distance away was Paul apparently glowering at "my" back. Nothing seemed to be amiss. Yet. And I was thankful for that.

I shook my head slightly and stepped away from the window. I couldn't waste my precious time looking out the window. I hurriedly climbed another flight of stairs and got in the line for the bathroom.

I soon became antsy at the long line because seriously, who wants to wait in such a long line for the bathroom. I didn't even have to go and this was bugging me. The only reason I was standing in line was because I needed access to this particular bathroom. That was because this bathroom connected to Kelly's room.

Finally I moved all the way through the line and made my way into the bathroom. I turned the lock and then faced the other door, the one that connected to Kelly's bedroom. Of course with my luck it was locked from the other side.

I dug through my purse until I found a bobby pin and I started to jimmy the lock. After a minute of fiddling, I was able to get the door to pop open. As I cautiously opened the door, I nearly gagged. Inside the room were two people, in various forms of undress making out on the bed. I would never be able to get this image out of my head for it was the last two people I ever wanted to see dressed like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Mediator characters.**

**AN: Sorry it took me a while to update, I have had this chapter finished for a while but my internet was down. I have finally finished the plan!!! Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

It took me a minute to control my gag reflex, but I finally got it under control. On the bed was Debbie Mancuso wearing nothing but a cami and a mini skirt. And on top of her, involved in a serious make out session was none other than Dopey wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I am now officially scarred for life.

As quietly as possible, I crept into the room. However, I failed to negotiate a squeaky floorboard. Both head whipped in unison to look at me. I grimaced.

"Jesus Suze! What the hell are you doing here?" Dopey practically bellowed.

"Yeah Simon, knock much?" Debbie said like the stupid cow that she is.

"Um…I was looking for something." Wow Suze, great comeback. That's an award winner right there.

The two of them grabbed their clothes and started dressing as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, I was standing with my back to them because honestly, I didn't want to see that again. But with my wonderful luck everywhere I turned to avoid the sight behind me, there was a mirror. Finally I shut my eyes until I felt a hand settle on my shoulder and whip me around.

I found myself face to face with Dopey. My eyes narrowed, obviously he didn't remember what happened the last time he laid a hand on me. Or maybe he did because his hand suddenly jumped of my shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Obviously Dopey had a limited vocabulary because he framed the same question twice.

"I told you, I was looking for something!" I had to stick to my story now no matter how much it sucked.

"Like what?"

"It's none of your business Brad!"

He gave me an incredulous look and said stupidly, "Why not?"

"Because it's a personal matter!"

"Well if you are in Kelly's room it concerns me," Debbie said putting her hands on her hips. "I'm her best friend after all."

Great. What was I going to do now? "Fine, can I talk to Debbie by myself then?"

"No way," Dopey said, folding his arms.

I groaned, "You really don't want to hear this Brad." When he just stood there, I made up the most bold face lie I could think of to make him uncomfortable. "Debbie, I just started my period early today and don't have any supplies, you know tamp-"

Dopey bolted for the door so fast I almost laughed. However, I needed to keep a straight face for Debbie.

"Oh," Debbie said and made her way over to Kelly's dresser to pull out some supplies.

_Sharon…_I thought. Per usual the ghost I requested the presence of appeared in front of me.

"What?" she asked.

I gave a meaningful glance in Debbie's direction. She caught my meaning and said, "Bedside table top drawer," before using her new telekinetic powers to start shaking things up.

Debbie screamed as things started falling on her from the top of the dresser. I rushed over to the side of the bed and ducked down like I was trying to protect myself. In reality, I swiftly pulled the journal out of the drawer and tucked it in my waistband at the back of my jeans and then started screaming like Debbie.

Dopey rushed in the room and stood there stupidly with his mouth hanging open.

The shaking stopped as soon as Sharon saw I had the journal and Debbie threw herself at Dopey. Sharon smiled at me and disappeared.

I shook my head and walked to the bathroom but was stopped when Debbie said, "Wait, Suze, don't you need this?"

She was holding out a tampon and I said, "Oh, yeah, thanks."

I went back in the bathroom and put the tampon in my purse. I didn't really need it but the look on Dopey's face every time the word was brought up was priceless.

I locked the connecting door again and then stepped out of the bathroom. And found myself face to face with Paul.

"Clever Suze. Very clever. But not clever enough."

I grinned and pushed my way past him. "I don't know what you're talking about Paul."

"Whatever it is you came here to do, I have a feeling you think you just accomplished it."

"I have no idea what you mean Paul. I just went to the bathroom."

"And why this particular bathroom?"

I grinned again and said, "I needed something from Kelly's room."

He had a victorious look on his face and waited for me to say more.

"You see, I started menstruating my monthly cycle unexpectedly and needed to grab a tampon or two from Kelly's room," I pulled the tampon out of my purse to show him.

He had the decency to blush slightly even if the rest of his demeanor didn't change. He folded his arms across his chest and let me pass. I walked away from him without turning my back. No matter what, I couldn't let him see the journal. I smiled sweetly as I backed into someone.

Turning my head, I saw that someone was Jesse. "Hi," I smiled.

"Hi," he said back.

Without moving my lips I muttered, "Journal at back." I wanted to add a "my" in there but that would have required me to move my lips.

Jesse got the idea and slipped his arm around my waist. We turned around and left Paul glowering at us.

When we got downstairs, the random chick now wearing my sweater was waiting for us. "Can I have my jacket and my money now?"

"Sure," I left the journal safely tucked beneath my undershirt as I handed the jacket over. Taking my sweater, I pulled it over my head and felt instant comfort at the extra bulk over the journal. Jesse handed the girl her money and then the two of us walk out to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Mediator characters.**

**AN: So here is the next chapter. I don't know how many more there are going to be, but I have plans to add something into the storyline that might lead to a sequel. Let me know if you guys would be interested in a sequel or not. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter, that is the most I have received on a single chapter!!! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

Since it was still somewhat early, being only about 8:30, Jesse and I decided to go back to his apartment. I drove in silence, pleased with myself. Not only had I succeeded in sneaking around Paul and totally pulling the wool over his eyes, but I had succeeded without having to kick anybody's butt, which I normally love but today just wasn't in the mood for. And the best part of all was the fact that Jesse was there to see me triumph in a way that he and Father Dom would call a "better way of mediation than the tricks I had learned to resort to in New York." I'm not even kidding, they actually said that to me once. I don't remember how long ago, but it was definitely said.

When we reached Jesse's apartment, he pulled me inside and closed the door. He gently pinned me up against the door and kissed me lightly but lovingly, "You were brilliant tonight _querida_."

Now that made everything worth it. It almost made up for the fact that I had seen Dopey and Debbie…don't go there again Suze. I was trying desperately to forget that part of tonight.

"Was I?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, Susannah. You were," he kissed me again. Except this time, the kiss was deeper and I felt it all the way to my toes.

Maybe there was something to this other way of mediation…

I was relishing in the kiss when I heard a faint clearing of the throat behind Jesse. I sighed inwardly, this was just my luck.

Jesse turned and I was able to see Sharon. "I take it you found my journal," she smiled at me, sensing my frustration at her for having interrupted us twice now while we were kissing.

"Yes, I found it," I said as I handed it over to her. She looked at me as if I was stupid. Oh, yeah…Sharon is a ghost. She didn't have the skill yet to hold things like the journal. "So do you want us to burn it?"

She shook her head. "No."

"What did I totally risk my neck and my dignity for then?" Okay so maybe I wasn't so good at this new mediation style.

Sharon laughed and flipped her long auburn hair over her shoulder. "I thought that you might get some use out of it," she said, her eyes sparkling in a way that made me suspicious.

"Okay," I said as I opened the journal.

"Not now!" she said as she used her power to slam the cover back into place. "It's for your eyes only Suze."

I frowned and nodded slowly, "Okaaay."

We all walked farther into the apartment and Jesse and I sat on the couch while Sharon sat in the armchair.

There was an uncomfortable silence that fell over us for the next few minutes. Finally I broke the silence, "So…"

Sharon looked at me, "So…what?"

I shrugged, "I hadn't thought of anything to say beyond that."

She glared at me, "You can't do that. You can't just start a thought and then not continue it."

"But see I never had a thought in the first place therefore I cannot be guilty of what you charge me with," I smiled, knowing that I was going to win this one.

Sharon rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Victory!

"So.." I said.

"Not again!" Sharon yelled.

"I actually have a point this time." I could tell that Jesse was very amused by the exchange between me and Sharon for he sat between us with his eyebrow raised, the one with the scar…

"And that would be?"

"So what else do you need our help with? You are obviously still here for another reason. We have rescued your journal from Kelly's perfectly French manicured nails. What else?"

Sharon shrugged, "I haven't figured that out yet."

"I thought it was your job to know, being a sensor and all."

She narrowed her eyes at me, not out of hate but out of annoyance, "Just because I am a sensor doesn't mean that I am able to sense everything. It will come to me in time."

"Fine, you don't have to be rude about it."

"Rude!"

I grinned at her; we were now teasing each other. I didn't find her rude just as I'm sure she didn't fine me impertinent.

She grinned back at me and broke out laughing.

Jesse shook his head and walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He gave me a look of 'I will never understand girls' and chugged the glass.

Honestly, I don't know what his problem is. Growing up he lived with all of his sisters, how was listening to me and Sharon talk any different from listening to them? Maybe the reason was he didn't listen to their nonsense back then but he was forced to listen to us. Oh well, it's not my problem that Sharon is who she is. It's her personality that makes me act the way I do around her. I couldn't help but wish that I had met her when she was alive. She would have been fun to hang out with. She even seemed to have abandoned the over use of the word "like" since moving on from Kelly. That would have been my one objection if she was alive, the fact that she was a Prescott.

But I guess that's not fair. Just because two people share the same last name does not make them similar. Look at Dopey and Doc. I don't know if I have ever met to more different people and they are brothers!

Anyway, Jesse came back over to us and said, "_Querida,_ I think you should be heading home. I don't want your parents to get upset."

I gave him a look. "Sorry," he apologized, "your mother and step-father."

I sighed, gave Jesse a kiss goodnight, said goodbye to Sharon, and let Jesse walk me out to my car. Then I just had to let him give me another goodnight kiss before I drove home with a promise to call him once I got home.

So when I arrived at my house, I said hello to my mother and walked upstairs, called Jesse and talked to him for a while. Once I hung up I almost screamed. For someone sat in my window seat. And that person was glowing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Mediator characters (sadly).**

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I hope it is a bit more exciting than the last one. Here you get to find out who the ghost in the window seat is (drum roll please). I've decided that this story will probably be around twenty chapters and then I'll make a sequel. It may be more or less than twenty, because I have a few ideas and don't know how many chapters it will take to get them out. Anyway, I hope you like this installment. Please review! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

I know what you're thinking. Here comes a new ghost that poor old Suze has to try to peacefully mediate and if that doesn't work she must then kick that ghost butt to kingdom come.

Well think again.

Not only was this a ghost I had seen before, it was a ghost I was starting to know quite well. Yup, that's right, the ghost on my window seat was none other than Sharon Prescott.

And thus I came to have a new roommate although I didn't know it at the time.

"What are you doing here?"

A smile played across her lips, "I just wanted to be with you when you read the journal. Go on, open it up."

I picked up the journal and opened the cover.

_Dear Journal,_

_Being a sensor has just become a bit of a problem. You see, I know I'm going to die. And soon. And I know it's going to be Kelly's fault._

I glanced up at Sharon who just pointed to the journal, urging me to read more.

_I remember being at Kelly's party last year when Tad still lived in the area. There was the new girl from Kelly's school there, Suze Simon. And here's the thing, when I was watching her dance with Tad, I knew that she was different. Not only because of the whole mediator thing, but because of something else._

_Suze is the only person I know who has ever fallen in love with a ghost. Although, I don't think she knew at the time that Jesse was going to be her one true love. It was just one of the crazy things I can sense._

_Anyway, Suze is also different because she is going to be instrumental in retrieving this journal. Yes, I know I am crazy for starting this, but I know I have to. It is dangerous but yet I know that if I live up to my end of the bargain, everything will be okay._

_And that means I have to die the night of Kelly's Winter Formal._

I looked up as I finished the first entry. "Wow."

"You can say that again," Sharon said as she flopped down next to me.

"How do you come to terms with the fact that you are going to die?"

"It wasn't easy. I still had so much to live for, you know? I was going to go to college, I was going to meet the man of my dreams and marry him and have kids. I was going to watch those kids grow up and have grandchildren some day."

There were tears in Sharon's eyes as she continued, "But some things are bigger than our dreams for ourselves. There is a reason that I'm dead, a reason I'm still here. My wants and needs are insignificant because I am to play a larger role in someone else's story."

"I'm sorry you were never able to have any of those things. You deserve it Sharon. You may be a Prescott, but you are so much better than any of them."

She laughed at my silent dig at Kelly, "Thank you. I wish I could have had that too. But enough about me now, read more about me then."

I flipped to the next entry and found a lot of similarities in what was written and what Sharon just said.

_Dear Journal,_

_I have to die. There is no way around it. I am meant for something bigger than my dreams. Someone else needs my help more than I need my happiness, not to mention _live_liness. I think I know who that person is, but I can't write that down now._

_My powers seem to be adapting now. It used to be that I had to see someone in order for me to sense things about thim. Now, I am sensing things about people, or rather one particular person, without them being anywhere near: Suze._

_I see her room when I go to sleep at night and I see Jesse sitting in a window seat. They talk but I can't hear the words. I see this room not only at night but during the day as well, whenever I daydream. That is what is so weird about it. Never before have I been able to see full images. People's faces in someone's mind, yes. An item someone was thinking about, yes. But full scenes and ghosts, no. I couldn't believe how real the ghosts looked. I mean, they weren't transparent or anything, they just have this soft glow around them._

_Anyway, when I saw that room, I knew something about it._

I was interrupted from my reading by the phone ringing. I picked it up absent mindedly and said, "Hello?"

"Suze?"

"Yeah CeeCee?"

"I didn't get you in trouble earlier did I? I mean Jesse seemed to not like me knowing about…you know. I would have told you when we talked on the phone earlier, but, you know Adam was around and that didn't seem like the smartest idea."

I smiled at CeeCee's concern. Sharon rolled her eyes and walked back to the window seat, staring at her nails with a bored expression on her face. She was going to have to find ways to amuse herself if she planned to stay a ghost for any length of time.

"Everything is fine CeeCee, we got it all worked out. In fact, things are probably as good as they ever have been between me and Jesse. I smiled thinking of what had happened in the car after the party when we were in Jesse's parking lot. It was an event that I had, err, "forgotten" to mention earlier.

Jesse and I had a major makeout session in the car. I mean, one of the best we've had. And the best part about it: the windows fogged. The sound of that is completely different from what I mean. What I mean is last time, Jesse couldn't fog up the windows. But this time he could, because Jesse is alive now. And how wonderful that is.

It took a few minutes to finish my call with CeeCee. When I did, I turned back to the journal.

_Anyway when I saw the room, I knew something about it. I knew that this room was going to be very important to me in the future. Just as I knew that it's occupant would never truly have that room to herself. She would always have the pleasure of a ghost's company in that room. And the ghost will not always be Jesse. The next ghost will be…me._

I turned to Sharon with my mouth hanging open. She laughed and used her powers to close the journal. "That's enough for one night. Roomie."

I was in too much shock to disagree. So I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I fell asleep to Sharon training her summoning powers with one of my pink throw pillows.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Mediator characters.**

**AN: Here is the next chapter at last. I'm sorry I haven't updated, we've had some family issues with people in the hospital...Anyway, I realized that I hadn't put Father Dom in the story yet, so here he is. Don't worry, there will be more of the journal, I just have to decide what is so secret about the journal that only Suze can read...Sometimes I get angry with myself for coming up with plots that stump me. Anyway, thank you to those of you who reviewed, you rock! Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

"You should have told me Susannah."

I sighed as I sat back in the chair, attempting to listen to another of Father Dom's lectures about mediation. Honestly, how many times does he have to tell me this stuff? Well, I guess seeing as it never sinks in he feels he must repeat himself until it does. Sink in I mean.

"But Father D., I wasn't going it alone, I refrained from violence, and I worked everything out without an exorcism. I really don't see what the problem is."

It was his turn to sit back in his chair, although he had a thoughtful face on as opposed to the disgruntled one I'm sure I had on.

"While all of that is true Susannah, you still should not have left me out of this."

"Sorry Father Dom. I just wasn't sure how this was going to work out with Jesse being a mediator and all. I thought that it would be cool as long as I was with one of you."

"I beg your pardon," Father Dom said as he leaned forward, "but did you just say that Jesse is a mediator?"

Oops, I had forgotten to tell him about that. All I had done was come into his office and tell him that Kelly was responsible for her cousin's death, that Sharon was a sensor, that Jesse and I had gone to the party to retrieve the journal, and that's it. I had left out the part about Jesse being one of us…

"Yes," I gulped.

"And when did you find this out?"

"The night of the dance…"

"And why didn't you tell me Susannah?"

"Because I had a lot going on, okay? I was still caught up in the fact that Jesse was alive and I wanted to spend the evening with him. And then my dad moved on…" Oh God, I hadn't thought too much about that until now. He was gone. My dad was gone…

"Susannah, are you all right?" Father Dom asked me, his baby blues full of concern.

"I'm fine," I said even though I knew the tear sliding down my cheek would betray me.

"You are not."

I could only nod and curl up in the chair and let the tears come down. Sure my dad had been dead for years now, but he wasn't dead to me. He could always appear at my side at the best and worst of times. Now he was gone and I would never see him again.

"Do you need to lie down?"

I shook my head and wiped away my tears, "No, I'm fine. It just didn't sink in until now that my dad was really gone."

Father Dom handed me a box of Kleenex and I took it gratefully. Dabbing my eyes, I said, "So what now?"

"I think you should bring the journal here so that we can learn from it. I would also like to meet Miss Prescott."

I shifted uncomfortably, "See here's the thing Father D., Sharon said the journal is for my eyes only. But I can have her come tomorrow if you want."

He didn't look to pleased with the fact that he couldn't read the journal, but what was I supposed to do? Father Dom always lectured me on not making promises I couldn't keep. I had promised Sharon I would be the only one to read the journal. And that was that.

I finished talking with Father Dom and then walked back to my class. I sat down next to CeeCee and spaced out for the rest of the day. After what had happened the past few days, who could blame me. I was just lucky that when a teacher called on me for an answer, CeeCee had the notes in front of her and would casually point out what I needed to know.

"You okay Suze?" Adam asked me as we walked to his car after school.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you just seem a bit…" he fished for the word.

"Aloof?" CeeCee supplied.

"Yeah!" Adam snapped his fingers. "Aloof."

I smiled at them, "I just have a lot on my mind."

As soon as I walked into my bedroom, Sharon materialized and said, "Do you know what time it is?"

I rolled my eyes, she was being soooooo immature. "What?"

"Journal time," she said with fake peppiness.

I pulled out the journal and picked up where I left off…

_Dear Journal,_

_Now that I have established the fact that I am going to be Suze Simon's next roommate, I should talk more about my death. Or rather, the person who will cause it._

_Kelly has always been a jerk. She is a prep and I could not be farther from that. However, I need someone to talk to and considering she is the only cousin I have, I can't push her away. So when I am with her, I pretend to be someone I'm not. I pretend to be Kelly. I pretend to be Heather, her best friend who died a while ago. I pretend to be that oaf Debbie. Anyone that is not me. Do I wish that I could be myself around my own family? More than anything in the world. Kelly only tolerates me because I am her "mini-me" as she likes to put it. I am someone who will obey her every command and worship her. Gag me._

_I don't know why I can't have friends of my own who share my interests and accept me for who I really am. But I can't. I am compelled by my sensing to act as Kelly acts and say what Kelly says. I am going insane for I can only pretend to be someone I'm not for so much longer. Thankfully in two months that will all be taken care of…_

I looked up at Sharon as I finished the entry. "I never knew you felt that way about Kelly."

She shrugged, "I'm a good actress. All those years of pretending taught me how to make everyone believe I think one thing when I stand for something completely different taught me how to fool anyone."

"How do I know you aren't fooling me now?"

She threw her head back as she laughed a carefree laugh, "Dying was probably the best thing to happen for me in that regard. For you see, now I can be me and no one can stop me. Kelly has no influence in my life any more because, you see, I have no life."

"I've never met someone who could one night be sad about the opportunities she was going to miss and the next day be happy to be dead."

"Ah, but you see, that just means that you have never met anyone as special as me," she grinned in reply.

And that's when I heard a noise from downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Mediator characters.**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this up guys. I was halfway through the chapter when we had a death in the family and it took me a while to get back to writing. So here it is, chapter fourteen. I have a couple of ideas about what the big secret is going to be in the journal, but I am open to any other ideas. Let me know if you have any! Oh, and about the noise from downstairs...I'm willing to bet it's not what you were thinking it was. And if you were right, way to go because I specifically planned it this way so that very few people would be able to figure it out. Please review! Enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen

Sharon had an odd expression on her face as I leapt up from my bed and rushed downstairs. The noise I had heard wasn't the noise you probably think it was. For instance, it was not someone breaking in, it was not something _being_ broken, and it was not someone falling. Oh, no. It was the sound of someone getting violently ill in the bathroom downstairs.

When I reached the bathroom I was shocked to see my mother on the floor.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Oh, Susie! Isn't it wonderful!"

I frowned. Okay, so my mom was obviously ill if she thought throwing up was wonderful. "What's wonderful Mom?"

"Can't you tell?" she grinned as she stood up shakily.

Someone walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're mom is three months pregnant," Andy beamed.

Oh. My. God. I was going to have a younger sibling. Oh. My. God. It was awkward and cool at the same time.

I congratulated Mom and Andy before heading upstairs and calling the first person that came to mind. Gina.

"Dang girl," she said when I finished telling her. "Maybe it will be a girlie-girl who will inherit that atrocity known as your bedroom."

I gave a weak laugh, "I don't know, Gina. It's all so weird. I don't know what to think."

"See that's your problem. You try to think about it. Don't worry, Suze, it won't be your problem for another six months."

"Easy for you to say," I snorted as Sharon looked on with interest. "You don't have to live with a pregnant woman for the next six months."

"It won't be that bad. Besides, if it gets too bad you can always escape to someone's house."

"Whatever you say, Gina."

"Sorry to cut the convo short, but I've gotta go get ready for a hot date."

"Another college guy?"

"As if I would date anyone else."

"Talk to you later then," I sighed as I hung up. The rest of the day passed as normally as it could have.

The next day after school found me sitting in Father Dom's office with Jesse and Sharon.

"So, Jesse," Father D. said as we all settled in, "it is my understanding that congratulations are in order."

Jesse frowned, "Congratulations, sir?"

"Susannah has told me that you are a mediator now."

Jesse grinned sheepishly, "I am."

I sat back, bored with the boys' conversation. Sharon still hadn't arrived so I decided to call her and see how long it took them to notice.

Sharon appeared by my side in an instant. I love being able to summon ghosts that way…

Jesse and Father Dom continued to discuss the art of mediation while Sharon watched on with interest. In his animated way of talking, Father Dom accidentally knocked some papers off of his desk. As he bent over to pick them up, he said, "Welcome, Sharon. Susannah, why didn't you tell me that she had arrived."

And so we were back to everything being my fault again. Great. I shrugged, trying to make the best of the situation, "Sharon was enjoying your discussion on the art of mediation." Yeah, right.

"I was Father Dominic."

Father D. looked rather pleased that he had found someone else who agreed with his…gentler style of mediation. "Please tell me of this journal that Susannah and Jesse helped you find."

I slumped down in my seat and zoned out as Sharon began her tale of that night all over again. The light filtering through the window looked so pretty…

I was pulled out of my zone by someone elbowing me lightly. I turned to look at Jesse and mouthed, "What?"

He jerked his head in the direction of Father D. who looked very perturbed. Sharon was just finishing up her story.

"I can't believe Kelly would act in such a way…"

I rolled my eyes but only when I was certain Father Dom wasn't looking. I mean, it was easy to believe that Kelly would act that way and normally I wouldn't have held back my opinion. However, I didn't want to upset Father Dom anymore than he already was.

Jesse, being the caring person that he is asked, "Are you alright, Father?"

Father Dom shook his head. "I've known Kelly all her life. She seemed like a decent enough girl. But this…I need time to think."

With that said, Jesse and I walked to the door and Sharon disappeared. Silently, Jesse and I walked through the now empty halls of Mission Academy.

"Susannah…"

I turned to look at Jesse. The sunlight streamed in through the breezeway and caressed his face. He looked so good…Jesse took a step towards me. I leaned my head up in anticipation of his kiss.

"Have you read the journal yet?" Oh, that's what this was about. Damn.

"Parts," I sighed as I walked ahead of him.

"You really should read more of it, Susannah."

"So far I've only read what Sharon will allow me to read. I would have read more last night but…" I turned and looked at Jesse who was now walking by my side. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. Sighing I went on, "I found out that my mother is pregnant."

"That's wonderful Susannah!"

"Is it?"

"Of course," he said as we reached the parking lot. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I don't think I can handle another boy in the house and if it's a girl…I don't want her to take my place."

Jesse wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. "No one could ever do that, _querida_."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the Mediator series or characters, sadly.**

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update, school happened. For those of you who wanted more Suze/Jesse fluff, I tried my best to add it in this chapter. It may not be the greatest considering the fact that I have never actually experienced any of this stuff for myself...but let me know whether or not the fluff is satisfactory! I'll try to update as often as I can but it my only be every couple of weeks now, sorry. Anyway, let me know what you think, review and most of all...Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen

I don't know how long Jesse and I stood there, holding each other. All I know is that I couldn't get enough of the smell of Jesse. His smell was so unique and intoxicating.

Eventually, we had to part and Jesse kissed me on the forehead, "Always know that you are special, _querida_."

I grinned and leaned into him once more. "Thank you Jesse," I said softly, enjoying the words he was saying about me.

The two of us walked to my car and I drove to Jesse's apartment. I put the car in park and looked at Jesse. Normally, he would have kissed me goodbye and then walked up to his apartment. Today however, he did something that surprised me, "Would you like to come up, Susannah?"

I gave him my best attempt at a sweet smile and nodded.

Slowly we climbed the stairs up to his apartment in a comfortable silence. Okay, I'll admit the only reason it was a comfortable silence was the fact that Jesse was holding my hand. I mean, normally silences are very awkward. But this silence…was magic.

Once we walked into his apartment, Jesse excused himself for a moment and I took out my cell phone.

"Hello?" my mom said wearily.

"Hi, Mom, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be at a friend's house for a while."

"Okay, Susie," she said cheerily before excusing herself.

I hung up my phone and put it back into my purse as Jesse walked back into the room. He stared into my eyes and I wished, not for the first time mind you, that I could have as penetrating of a gaze as his. I mean, with his liquid black eyes, it's hard not to have a penetrating gaze. My eyes, are just green. That's it. Green.

"Susannah…"

"Yes, Jesse," my voice squeaked. Lovely.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

Okay, I'll admit I melted inside. Jesse had a tendency to make me feel like that. Every time I was around him he managed to make my insides all squishy and gooey.

"You need to get out more then, see more of the Hollywood crowd," I said in a lame attempt of a joke.

Jesse shook his head at my inherent stupidity. At least he found it cute, I had that going for me. "You truly are the most beautiful girl, _querida_." With that said, he pulled something out from behind his back. It was a bouquet of roses.

"Jesse," I breathed as I walked over to him.

He gave me a soft smile and lightly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before resting it gently on my cheek. I turned my head slightly and kissed his palm.

"_Querida_, I love you."

"I love you too, Jesse," I looked straight into his eyes.

Jesse carefully laid the bouquet on the table before putting his arms around me. I leaned into his muscled chest and inhaled the scent of Jesse. He was perfect. This moment was perfect. Gently, Jesse took a finger and lifted my chin.

A tiny smile played across his lips as I stood there, breathless and waiting. After what seemed like an eternity, Jesse lowered his lips to mine and I relished the feel of his lips against mine.

Teasingly, Jesse's tongue brushed over my lips. Willingly, I parted them and allowed Jesse entrance. Our tongues danced as we slowly made our way to the couch. We sat down, never letting our lips break contact.

After a while, Jesse eased my back down on to the couch and I couldn't help but think that finally we were getting somewhere. Leisurely, I slipped my hand under the hem of his shirt and ran my fingers over his hard muscles. Jesse moaned slightly and I traced the definition of his six-pack.

Jesse stopped kissing my lips and began to nibble at my ear and kiss my neck. It was my turn to moan as he continued and I ran my fingers through his hair. His lips made their way back to mine and I felt giddy as his hand started roaming to the hem of my shirt. To my excitement, that hand made its way under my shirt…

Abruptly, Jesse pulled his lips away from mine and started to pull his hand away as if it had been burned. "I'm sorry, Susannah."

In reply, I gently guided his hand back to the hem of my shirt.

"_Querida_?" he said questioningly.

Without taking my hand off his, I used the other hand to pull his head towards mine and press my lips against his.

Hesitantly, Jesse allowed his hand to slip beneath my shirt again. Things soon got so heated that Jesse's shirt ended up on the floor. I know, big shocker there right? The shock actually came when my shirt joined his.

Jesse took a minute to rake his eyes over my almost naked torso before kissing me again. "You are so beautiful, _querida_," he whispered into my skin.

I giggled softly as he started to kiss my neck again. His kisses trailed lower and lower until they skipped over my breasts and began gently pecking my stomach. Don't get too excited, that was the extent of it. Jesse was being a gentleman…kind of. As much as we had done today, he was unwilling to progress any farther. As for me, I was ecstatic to have finally gotten to second base.

When we had both calmed our raging hormones, the shirts (regretfully)came back on. We sat on the couch and Jesse put his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled close, enjoying the feel of Jesse's embrace. Who knows how long we sat like that until my phone rang.

Begrudingly, I answered it. "Hello?"

"Susie? I thought you were going to be at CeeCee's house but she just called here asking for you."

"Oh, yeah, I had to pick up a few things first for a school project."

"Okay, are you going to be home in time for dinner?"

"I don't know how long the project is going to take."

"Oh, we you know Andy likes you all to be home for dinner."

"Sorry Mom, it's for school."

I finished my call with her before turning to Jesse, "I have to go…"

"I understand," he smiled at me. He gave me one last kiss before I grabbed the roses and walked to my car.

I briefly stopped over at CeeCee's house and somehow still made it home in time for dinner. Sometimes I even amaze myself.

But as I was getting ready for bed, I remember having something hard hit my head and saying "Ow!" before falling face first into the floor…and waking up in a strange, dark room with no windows.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone. I want to apologize for not having an update in so long. Unfortunately, my computer, well, died basically and I still haven't gotten a new one. I only have access to this computer for about twenty minutes each day, which is spent on homework. So I won't be able to update for a while. I'm sorry! Just please know that I haven't forgotten about you all!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Mediator characters.**

**AN: I want to thank all of you who have stuck with me throughout my technological difficulties. I still do not have my computer fixed, but I figured since I have a free half hour right now, I should get the next chapter written. Anyway, here it is. I don't know if I'm satisfied with it...but what can you do in half hour? Let me know what you think. And yes, there is another cliffy, I am trying to do that with every chapter I write from now on. Enjoy!**

Chapter Sixteen

I blinked a few times, trying to adjust my eyesight to the darkness. Sighing, I leaned my head back against the wall. I winced at the slight pressure on my blood-caked scalp. _Not good…not good…not good…_

It was all I could do at that moment to keep from screaming out of terror and sheer frustration. _Get a grip on yourself Suze. You are stronger than that! Screams only pleasure whoever it is that has you-_

Speaking of which, who had brought me to this…place. As my eyes adjusted, I could see that there was a metal chair halfway between me and the foreboding door. A small pot was in the corner and I could only assume that it was meant to be a chamber pot. _Eww!_ I would never ever use a chamber pot, I mean sitting in a room with your own excretions, gross! I knew eventually I would have to use it, but it was nice to think that I still had the option of waiting.

I took my gaze away from the pot to look at myself. My feet and hands were roped and I was in my Tinker Bell pajamas, which were now bloodstained and grimy. Fanfrickintastic.

This entire situation was not good. How could I have let myself get into this situation? Spectral dangers I can take care of no questions asked. But this…a danger anyone could have seen…I am powerless.

A tear slid down my cheek at the thought of being powerless. Never in my life had I felt so hopeless. _Don't think about that Suze. Stay strong._

But it is incredibly hard to stay strong when you have been abducted from your own bedroom and end up in a dark, disgusting room and have no way of escaping. You know that door I talked about earlier? Yeah, definitely solid and by the looks of it heavily locked from the outside.

_Get a grip Suze._ I looked down at my feet and saw something sticking out of one of my socks. I frowned and pulled it out. With some difficulty caused by my bound hands, I brought it up to my face and realized what it was…_A rose petal_. It was from my bouquet from Jesse.

_Jesse…_ The tears started flowing freely down my face now. What will Jesse think? Oh God, what if he thinks I ran away or something because I suddenly regretted what happened earlier. That was so far from the truth. I closed my eyes and replayed this, or was it yesterday?, afternoon in my head. I could almost feel Jesse's lips upon mine. I sob escaped me and I curled up into a ball on the cold floor.

Like a child I rocked back and forth, letting myself mourn the loss of Jesse. Who knew if I would ever see him again? _NO!!!! Stop being morbid Suze. Stop recollecting about the past and think. Think, think, think! If you were someone who wanted to trap Suze Simon, what would you do?_

What an odd thing to think about. How would I trap myself?

_Okay, so I would put her in a room which would gross her out. Accomplished. I would deprive her of common amenities. Accomplished. I would have to come at her when she least expects it. Accomplished. Damn!_

I was getting nowhere. Who would do this to sweet, innocent me? _Paul…_

It made sense. I was thoroughly convinced that he was a deranged sociopath with homicidal tendencies. This just fit. It had to be Paul. It just had to. So how would Paul have gotten me here?

Well, he would have had to know I was going to be home. But that one wasn't hard. Practically everyone at Mission knew that the Simon-Ackerman residence ate dinner together every night at about the same time. He would have had to know which room was mine. Easy one there too, the only one with frilly window coverings. He would have needed an easy way to get into my room. Piece of cake. The tree right outside my window kind of made for easy access. Lord knows I used that tree too many times to count to escape and reenter my room late at night.

But then how did he catch me unaware? Paul is kind of tall (Ha! Understatement of the century there!) and so it would have been hard for him to hide in my room. He couldn't have been in the closet because I got my pajamas out of there. He couldn't have been in the bathroom because I totally showered before changing. He couldn't have been under my bed because with all of those stacks of magazines under there, it is incredible that I can still fit a shoe box anywhere. He couldn't have been outside the window because I would have seen him. Besides, Paul has very distinct footsteps that in the quiet of my room, I am sure I would have heard.

So where the hell was he hiding?

I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest. It was getting very cold in that room and with my hair wet not only from the shower but from my blood as well, it was even worse.

The throbbing in my head intensified and I let out a soft moan. As well as I could manage, I massaged my temples. The room started to become blurry again. I shut my eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. For what seemed like forever, I focused on making my breathing slow and regular. Finally, this dizziness went away and I was able to think again.

I had figured out how Paul had gotten to me…almost. There were a few details, such as where he was hiding, that I didn't know. But I was certain. Paul had taken me. The only thing left to figure out was how he had gotten me out of the house.

I was just about to ponder this when I heard muffled voices on the other side of the door. My head snapped in that direction and I immediately regretted that action. My wooziness came back, but I had to focus on this.

Slowly, I heard the locks clicking and the door creaked open. The light that came spilling through the doorframe almost blinded me and I let out a shriek of pain.

I squinted at the shadowy figure in the doorway.

"Hello Suze."

OH.

MY.

GOD.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Mediator characters.**

**AN: I want to start off by thanking all of you who have stuck with my story. I finally have a new computer and should be updating once a week or once every other week if my schedule allows. I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this, but without a computer, what am I to do? Alas, we are down to the last few chapters and this story will soon be drawing to a close. However, I will be writing a sequel, I just need to know, do you guys think Suze should have a baby brother or a baby sister? Let me know! Oh, and for those of you who submitted guesses as to the culprit of the Suze-napping, thank you!I already had this planned out, but your input was welcome. For those of you who guessed correctly, I'm not sure if I should say congrats or curse you for spoiling my surprise. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

Chapter Seventeen

How could I have been so stupid? I mean, hello, what am I? Besides stupid that is. Maybe a FREAKING MEDIATOR!!!

Sorry for the outburst. And now, for the rest of my realization of my stupidity.

So there I was, slowly going insane in that dark dungeon, wondering how to get out, wondering what was going to happen to me. When all this time I could have used my FREAKING MEDIATOR POWERS to call Sharon and get her to help because, well, hmm she just happens to be a FREAKING SENSOR!!!!

I will therefore repeat, how stupid could I have been?

"Earth to Suze!" the cold voice called out.

"What do you want, Kelly?"

Yeah, that's right, me, a FREAKING KICK-BUTT MEDIATOR was being held captive by pretty girl Kelly Prescott. How do I get myself into these situations?

'"What do you want, Kelly?' God you are so pathetic, Simon. I can't believe I was ever jealous of a whiny suck up like you."

"Wait a minute," I grinned maniacally, "are you saying you were jealous of me?"

Kelly looked royally pissed that she had admitted that to my face. "Only because you are so undeserving of the attention you get!" she shot back.

I snorted, "As if you aren't the same."

Kelly narrowed her eyes at me and tossed her salon perfect hair, "At least I deserve my praise. After all, I am the most beautiful, most popular, and like the best girl at school."

"Keep telling yourself that, Kelly. Maybe someday that will be even halfway true."

"If I'm not the most popular girl at school, then why do I get invited to every party and why would people tell me that it's not a party unless I'm there."

"Well, maybe the popular part is true." Kelly began to flash me a victorious smile, at least until I continued, "As for the most beautiful, and the best girl at school. That is open to interpretation. The most gorgeous girl is-"

"What you?" Kelly snorted and then covered her mouth, embarrassed at the sound that had come from her.

It was all I could do to keep from laughing. _Sharon…_ I thought while I tried to control myself.

A second later Sharon appeared and said, "Oh thank goodness you are okay Suze. I didn't know what to do. For some reason I couldn't sense anything until you called me!"

I said nothing as I turned to glare at Kelly. "Actually, the most beautiful girl at school is CeeCee."

Kelly burst out laughing and had to hold her sides as she doubled over. "That freak!"

"That's right, Kelly. Beauty is measured not by physical appearance, but by what is inside."

"Oh. My. God." Sharon whispered.

"What baloney!" Kelly cried as she continued laughing.

"Believe what you want to Kelly, it just adds to your shallowness."

"How did she get you here?" Sharon asked as she sank to the floor in shock.

"I am not shallow!"

I could no longer contain my laughter. The walls echoed with my peals and I started to cry, I was laughing so hard.

Kelly glared at me harder than I have ever seen her do, "Bitch."

She slammed the door and I was left in the dark again with my laughter and Sharon. Only this time, it wasn't so dark because of Sharon's spectral glow.

"Suze?" she asked as my laughter died down.

"Yeah?"

"What did she do to you?"

And so I launched into the story about what happened to me. At the end of it, Sharon sank down next to me. "Oh. My. God."

"Yeah. That about sums it up."

"I don't know why I couldn't sense you! He kept telling me to try and try but I couldn't!"

My head snapped, "Who kept telling you?"

"Jesse."

"Jesse knows I'm gone?"

"Yeah. First thing I did when I came back to your house and saw that you were gone and the window open, I knew something was off so I went back to Jesse's apartment. I told him what happened and he immediately ran down to Mission and told Father What's His Name."

"Father Dominic?" I asked hopefully.

"That's it!" Sharon snapped her finger. "Anyway, I was really concerned about the fact that my sensing was going awry. I mean, I couldn't tell this was coming and I didn't know how to find you. It almost felt as if Jesse blamed me for not being able to find you. I tried, really I did."

"I believe you," I said as I leaned back against the wall. "And what about now?"

Sharon squinted and focused on trying to gather any bit of information that she could. Time passed slowly. The seconds felt like hours. I wanted to know where I was. I wanted to be in Jesse's arms where it was safe.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I can't."

I let out an involuntary sob and tried to squelch it with my hands, but they were still bound.

"Here," Sharon said. "The least I can do is untie you."

I sat there with silent tears streaming down my face as Sharon used her spectral powers to release my bonds.

"Don't cry," she said as she wiped away my tears. "Everything will be al-" she stopped midsentence, her eyes growing wide.

"What is it?" I asked hurriedly.

"I just got some information!" she began to dematerialize.

"No, Sharon! Wait!" But she was already gone. The world had gone black again and I was left alone in my despair.

Slowly I stood up and walked around the room, trying not to grimace at the feeling of the wall as I ran my hand around the edges of my space of confinement.

Once I had made a slow circuit of the room, I sank into a corner and started muttering, "What do I do? What do I do?" I couldn't call on my father anymore because he had moved on. Sharon was off trying to help Jesse and Father D. find me. I was truly on my own now because I had no other ghost companions.

I don't know how long I sat there before the door started to open again. I quickly rushed over to the spot I had started from and regained my defenseless position.

Through the light in the doorway, I could see a figure distinctly different from Kelly's. A male figure. I ran to the figure and flung my arms around his neck. "I am so glad to see you!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything.**

**AN: I've decided that Suze will have a sister. Any name sugguestions would be great! I'll take each of them into consideration and pick the one I like best. I know this chapter is short, but I needed to end it where I did (sorry another cliffy!) and I couldn't really find a place to add more. So, it is what it is. There will only be one or two more chapters although I'm leaning towards two. As always, reviews are appreciated. Thank you to all of my loyal readers, you guys are awesome! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen

Almost immediately, I realized that the man to whom I was clinging was not Jesse. I knew that, and yet I held on tight to anything that would bring me back to some sense of normalcy.

"I've never quite gotten that reaction from you before."

"Shut up and get me out of here," I said as I took a step back.

"What are you doing here, Suze?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

"I came down to find out what was making so much noise. Kelly claimed it was an old toy that was running out of batteries."

Despite myself, I snorted at the improbability of what Paul had just said. Yup, that's right, the man who had come to my rescue…at least I think he came to rescue me…Anyway, that man was Paul Slater whom I was determined to hate for the rest of my life while pretending to be civil with. Except for today. Because today, he was my liberator.

"Yeah, unlikely right?" Paul said in response to my snort. "So when she left the room to go change for our date tonight, I decided to come to the basement and check it out."

"Wait a minute, I'm in Kelly's basement?"

"Yeah…" Paul looked at me as if I was stupid.

"As if I would have known considering she broke into my room, cracked me one over the head and locked me in a scary dungeon room!" I glared at him. Now I was starting to realize all over again why I hated him so much. He seemed to think that just because he knew something, I should know it. And if I didn't know, then I was stupid. Well here's what I say to that…BOYS ARE STUPID!

"She what?"

"You don't believe me! I have the blood on my head to prove it!" I practically yelled, showing him my red scalp.

"Holy crap," he mumbled.

"Yeah, you think?!" I said indignantly.

"Paul?" Kelly's voice drifted through the house.

"Shit!" he muttered. "I'll be there in a second, you go wait in the car." He waited until he heard the front door close before turning to me and saying, "Get back in!"

"What?!"

"I'll come back for you later, but get back in! I have to go stop her from coming down here."

"Ass! You're just afraid!"

"You're right. I'm afraid that she's as dangerous as you claim. I'm afraid she'll come down here and kill you."

"Bull crap. No ghost has killed me yet. I think I can handle a scrawny teenage girl without supernatural powers."

Paul gave me a hard shove and closed the door behind him.

"Damn it Paul! You come back here right now!" I banged furiously against the door which he had locked. "You coward! Come back here! You can't leave me here asshole!"

Slowly, I dropped to the ground, not believing what had just happened. I was alone again, who knew for how long this time. All I needed was to be held tight. I know, I know, Suze Simon is supposed to be strong. But no man is an island and no mediator can stand on her own all the time.

"Dad," I sobbed, "I wish you were here."

I knew he couldn't come back. I knew it, but I needed to be held in his arms. I needed someone to tell me it was all going to be okay.

"Sharon!" I screamed since I didn't trust my mental abilities alone right now.

"Suze!" she appeared. "Are you okay?" she rushed over to my side.

"No! Your stupid cousin locked me up and then a guy claiming to have loved me comes down, talks to me and then locks me up again! I need to go home! I can't stand this room! I'm going crazy!"

"Who locked you back up?"

"Paul Slater." Liberator my ass.

"I always hated him," she muttered.

"Sharon, please, can you tell Jesse where I am? Or Father Dominic? Better yet, tell them both."

"I will. Earlier, I knew you were some place I had been before, but I couldn't place it. You're in Kelly's basement aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I'll go tell them."

"Thank you," I gave her a big hug. "Will you tell them I'm alright and then come back. I don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course," she smiled and then disappeared.

I sat in the dark for a few minutes, waiting. All I could think about was that Jesse was coming for me. Jesse, my one true love. Jesse was close. I couldn't wait for him to hold me, to stroke my hair, to whisper _querida_ in my ear…

Sharon came back and we sat in silence for a while.

"So," Sharon said, "what do you want to do?"

"First tell me, how close are they?"

"Just leaving Mission."

I almost started crying. Mission was a good 20 to 25 minutes from Kelly's house.

"I know," Sharon said, "let's play tic-tac-toe in the dust."

And so we did that for what seemed like ages. I was just about to win a game when Sharon said, "Hold on, Jesse's calling."

My heart jumped in my throat as she left. They must be close for him to call her.

I waited anxiously for her return. When she finally did, I almost jumped on her, "Is he here?"

Oh, no. That look on her face could only mean one thing…

"There here," she was cut off by my squeal.

"But they can't get in, their locked out. And no one's home."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**AN: Thank you all for sticking with this story! There will probably be only one chapter after this one. I am going to write a sequel. And I still haven't decided on a name for Suze's baby sister. Thank you to those of you who have sugguested names, they will be taken into consideration. I hope you like this chapter, please review! Enjoy!**

Chapter Nineteen

I burst out laughing.

"Suze? Suze, what's so funny?"

"It doesn't matter that the door is locked. Sharon," I paused, looking at her as if she was the stupidest person in the world, which at that moment, I was pretty convinced she was. "You. Are. A. Ghost. With. Spectral. Powers," I said slowly.

"Don't you think I know that?" she snapped, eyes narrowing.

Ooo, a cat fight was starting. Wait a minute, I don't want to fight with Sharon, she's my ticket out of here. Damn my luck.

"Then why don't you go blast the bejeezers outta that door?"

"Don't you think I've tried that!"

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that you can't use your powers?"

"No, I can't. There's some kind of barrier or something and I can't blow the door in."

"Oh God, why this? Why add something else to my misery? Will this nightmare ever end!"

I started crying again. My eyes were hurting from all of the crying, but I just couldn't stop. The tears were soothing somehow. It was like all of the excess emotions were being purged from me and I was left with a manageable amount of emotions.

"Don't cry, Suze. We'll figure out a way."

"Why can't you blow the door?"

"I don't know. I really don't know…"

Suddenly it came to me, "Paul!"

"What?"

"It's Paul Slater's doing. Curse him, curse him a thousand times over! That arrogant son of a bitch thinks he can keep me locked up after his bimbo girlfriend kidnaps me!"

Sharon took a tentative step back at the sudden ferocity in my voice. "Are you okay?" she asks softly.

"No," I admit, even quieter than Sharon. The tears had stopped and I felt empty. It seemed I had purged every feeling out of me. "I'm not okay."

"Jesse's calling…"

"Go," I say despondently.

I sat in the dark, silence surrounding me. Somehow Paul could use his shifter abilities to block Sharon's power from blowing the door in. I would have loved to lift Paul's barrier, but I was so physically drained, that I just couldn't. I couldn't shift to the plane. I couldn't send out my energy. It seemed the only thing I could still do was call Sharon.

"I hate you, Paul Slater," I said to the impenetrable darkness. The words hung in the air, useless and ineffectual. He couldn't hear me. No one could hear me. Yet, somehow it felt good to say it out loud.

"I hate you, Kelly Prescott."

That felt pretty good too. Slowly, my spirits started lifting.

"You two cannot beat me. I am Suze Simon, mediator extraordinaire. I am ten times the person of you two combined! I am woman, hear me roar!"

Okay, so a little lame, I admit. But you totally would have done the same thing in my position. Admit it; you would have roared too if it made you feel better.

That's when it hit me. The most brilliant plan ever. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! I was such an idiot!

"Sharon!" I said out loud in my excitement.

"Yes?" she appeared.

"What did Jesse want?"

"To see if I could get into any of the windows."

"And could you?"

She shook her head sadly, "I'm so sorry, Suze."

"It's fine. I have an idea."

"What?"

And so I told her. She didn't seem to think it was as brilliant as I perceived it to be.

"I don't know if that's going to work, Suze."

"It's at least worth a try, isn't it?"

"I guess…"

"Tell Jesse and Father Dom first so that they don't get hurt."

Sharon shook her head slightly, still not believing that it would work. "Okay, I'll be back in a minute."

She disappeared and I stood, wringing my hands as I paced about the room. This was it, my last hope. It had to work. If it didn't, I was at the mercy of Paul Slater and Kelly Prescott. It. Had. To. Work.

I thought I heard something like an explosion, but I wasn't sure if it was my imagination running away with me.

And then I thought I heard voices and footsteps. Either they were in the house, or I was going really crazy.

Then I heard what sounded like Jesse's voice saying, "Which door?"

"That one," Sharon said.

"_Querida_ stand away from the door."

I backed up until I was against the opposite wall, "All clear!" My heart was thumping wildly in my chest. This was it. I was about to be free.

The door slammed back and fell to the floor. And in the now empty doorframe stood…

"Jesse!" I ran to him and was enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

"_Mi __querida_," he whispered, hands running through my hair and down my back.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Susannah." He smiled down at me and gave me what was possibly the best kiss of my life. When we broke apart he asked, "How did you come up with that plan?"

I smiled, "Paul was never smart enough. Just because Sharon can't blow the door in, doesn't mean she can't blow the door out."

Jesse grinned and picked me up, spinning me around. "Come on," he said once he set me down, "let's get you home."

"Where's Father Dom?"

"Waiting with the car."

We walked through Kelly's house and out the demolished front door, which now lay halfway down the driveway.

"Are you all right Susannah?" Father D. asked, concern in his baby blues.

I turned and looked at Jesse, "I am now."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I still only own Sharon...**

**AN: Thank you for sticking through until the end! All of my readers and reviewers are awesome!!!!! This is the last chapter of this story, keep your eyes peeled for the sequel!! Thank you to everyone who has submitted a name sugguestion, they are still under consideration. All of the names were so great, I'm having a hard time choosing! Sorry this chapter is kind of short, I was having trouble making it longer. There were some loose ends that needed to be tied up before the next book and I felt I needed to get back to Suze and Jesse. Please review! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty

"Jesse?" I murmured as I leaned against his chest. Jesse and I were sitting on the hood of my car, watching a glorious sunset. His arms encircled my waist and I couldn't help but smile. Ever since I had left my "prison" Jesse had become super protective of me. I can't complain, it just means that Jesse calls me more often, not to the point of being annoying, but enough that I feel really special. And when we are together, he has been more affectionate. I hadn't thought that possible, but apparently it is.

When Kelly got home from her date that night, she and Paul were both very shocked to see that the door had been blown in. Paul knew the reason for it. Kelly was flabbergasted. However, they couldn't do a thing about it. Kelly couldn't call the police, I mean, how was she going to explain the basement door being blown out as well or my blood on the floor? Paul couldn't do anything without betraying Kelly and if he said the real reason, no one would believe him.

The funniest part about this whole affair was the excuse Kelly made to her parents.

"I totally don't know what happened! I was like, making a volcano for science class in the basement and it, like, exploded! I know it was meant to erupt, but like I didn't think it would totally go BAM! or anything like that. So I carried it upstairs and was going to throw it away when it exploded again and ruined the front door!" Just wait, it gets even better. "It's a miracle I wasn't, like hurt or anything. Please Daddy, don't make me pay for the doors." Her parents actually believed that idiotic tale. As if she would be making a volcano for a high school science class. And as if it would destroy both doors and not her pretty little hands or anything else around there. And she didn't have to pay for the doors.

Rich people, I tell ya.

This entire story is true, Sharon witness the whole thing. Oh, and she heard Kelly talking on the phone with Debbie saying the only reason she kidnapped me was so that she could be with Jesse. Shallow much? Apparently she thought if I was out of the picture, Jesse would be hers. Right. Speaking of Jesse…

He kissed the top of my head, "Yes, _querida_?"

"You owe me an explanation."

He chuckled and I sighed in contentment as I felt the vibrations of his chuckled course through me. There was something so soothing about his vocal cords…

"What explanation is that, Susannah?"

"Do you remember when I asked you why you stayed?"

"Yes."

"And you told me 'another time'."

He looked into my eyes, "I remember."

"I want to know."

At first I thought he was going to refuse. He sighed and looked as if he was thinking of something to say.

It was the same expression on his face as when I told him we weren't pressing charges against Kelly. I mean, how would we explain the doors? Kelly's story obviously wouldn't hold and I had no better explanation. Anyway, his expression was one off wanting to do something, but not sure how to go about it. Just like he wanted to make Paul pay for being such an ass but he couldn't do anything.

"The truth?"

I nodded.

"I stayed because of you."

"That's silly, Jesse, you didn't even know about me back then."

"Yes, _querida_, I did."

"How?" I sat up.

He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "You came back in time, just like you remember doing. Only the first time, things went differently. You didn't choose to save my life."

"Jesse, I would nev-"

He silenced me by putting a finger on my lips. "You told me that if I stayed in that room, I would meet the love of my life. We both knew that I wasn't in love with Maria and I wished more than anything in the world that I could fall in love with the girl I was supposed to marry. So I stayed in that room. I was killed in that room. And I continued to stay in that room for 150 years until I saw you."

Tears were gathering in my eyes, it was me. After all we had been through, it was me. "But why did you stay after meeting me. If that was all it took?"

"I was waiting until I could marry my true love," he smiled sweetly at me before giving me a tender, loving kiss.

"Does that mean if we get married you will…"

He shook his head, "No, _querida_." A small smile played across his face, "_When_ we get married, I will still be here with you."

Did he just say when? _When_ we get married. It sounded so right. So…perfect. It wasn't a proposal, I know that, but it still…he was saying someday, we would marry. And that was just fine with me.

I smiled and lay my head back on his chest. Everything was right with the world. Turning back to the view, I saw the sun just dipping below the horizon.

THE END…for now


End file.
